


I Will Comfort You

by stringsonthisguitar



Category: Snow White and the Huntsman (2012)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stringsonthisguitar/pseuds/stringsonthisguitar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ravenna is awoken by a scream in the middle of the night.  What happens when she discovers the source of the screams?  Fluffy one-shot. **6/17/14 - Reedited**</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Comfort You

**Author's Note:**

> **6/17/14 - Reedited and reformatted, but still far from perfect.**
> 
> AN: This is a simple one-shot based on a request from a reader on FanFiction who wanted a fluffy Snow/Ravenna story - I hope it doesn't disappoint. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Everything belongs to its rightful owners. I am just borrowing the characters for fun. Written strictly for entertainment purposes only and I will gain absolutely nothing from any of this!

She was awoken by the same piercing screams that had awakened her every night for the past two weeks. Every night, she ignored them to the best of her ability, but tonight would prove different. She rose from her bed and stumbled slightly, still groggy from sleep. She grabbed a sheer robe from a wooden rack and wrapped herself within its warmth. She lit a small candle within its holder and walked to the door. She paused momentarily, awaiting any sign that the young queen was still dreaming. A moment after she paused, another scream echoed through the large hallway corridor. Ravenna quietly opened the heavy door and proceeded to the room opposite of her own.

She hesitated once she arrived in front of the young queen's door. She was beginning to second guess herself as memories of the past rushed over her. It had been two weeks since Snow White had returned to reclaim her rightful throne and kingdom. She spared Ravenna's life and, in turn, allowed her to remain within the castle walls. She really didn't understand Snow's decision to let her live – especially after everything she had done. Perhaps, Snow truly did see past Ravenna's cold and harsh outer walls. Maybe she did, in fact, see good within her heart. Ravenna still remembers the very day she told a young Snow White that they were bound to one another and she truly believed that now. Her being alive was a testament to Snow's kind and forgiving nature.

Another scream brought her from her musings and she stealthily opened the large heavy door granting her passage into the great room. The candle illuminated the room enough so that Ravenna could see her path and the bed in which the tall brunette was laying. She could see the young woman tossing and turning as mumbled words escaped her lips.

Ravenna approached the bed slowly; placing the candle down on the wooden bedside table as she drew closer. She glanced down at Snow White and watched her face morph into an array of emotions ranging from fear, agony, and pain. Ravenna slowly and cautiously brought her hand down to Snow's face, gently brushing her fingers and palm against smooth skin.

"Snow…Snow wake up my dear." Ravenna spoke softly as her hand caressed her cheek trying with gentle pressure to wake her from her nightmare. With a few more soft strokes to her cheek and her name repeatedly called, Snow woke with a start. Her eyes immediately opened as she looked nervously around the room trying her damnedest to regain familiarity with her surroundings. Her chest was still heaving as the memories of her dream slowly started to fade. When Snow turned to face the person who had woken her, she was greeted with an all too familiar face.

"Ravenna?" She questioned still puzzled with the older woman's sudden appearance. She had suffered this recurring dream for at least two weeks and Ravenna had been the first to bring her comfort – it was more than welcomed.

"Shhh…hush my sweet. I'm here. You are not alone anymore." Ravenna spoke as she tucked long brown locks of hair behind Snow's ears. She noticed the moisture building behind Snow's eyes and could see the struggle to keep the tears at bay.

"I was having a dream – a nightmare rather. It was so real. It felt as if I was right there." Tears began to fall freely against snow white skin. Memories of the horrible dream still fresh on her mind and she tried desperately to rid herself of them. However, that task was less than difficult when agile fingers began to whip away her tears. Her eyes closed at the gentle caress Ravenna was giving at the moment.

"You have this dream often, yes?" Ravenna questioned while her hand was still placed on Snow's cheek. Snow nodded her head as she looked around the room trying to focus on anything other than the beautiful woman beside her.

"Yes…it's always the same dream."

"Do you wish to talk about it?" Snow shook her head swiftly, not wanting to remember anything more about it at the moment. She just wanted to forget. It seemed as if her whole life had been part of a horrible dream, yet here she was facing the one person who ultimately caused all her pain and suffering. However, despite everything, she felt safe within Ravenna's presence. Snow saw what others were unable to see within the older woman. She saw someone who had a terrible life experience, just like her own. She saw someone who was suffering greatly and just needed another person to remind her how great she truly was.

"No…but would you stay with me for the remainder of the night?" Snow asked with much apprehension. She didn't know what the response would be, but she was hoping for a positive answer. There was a slight pause and Snow braced herself for what was to come; however, she took that moment to admire the beauty of the older woman. The small flame from the candle illuminated the space around them and a breathtaking glow was added to Ravenna's soft but strong features. Ravenna truly was beautiful. She was brought out of her thoughts when Ravenna spoke softly.

"Of course," Ravenna replied with a small smile upon her face.

Ravenna moved off the bed to remove her sheer robe before placing it on a wooden post. She walked over to the unoccupied side of the bed as she lay down and pulled the covers over both her and Snow. Snow's back was turned towards her as Ravenna turned on her side. She couldn't help her finger's movements towards the younger woman's head. She slowly began to run her nimble fingers through lush brown locks. The candle was still aflame and she could see the soft glow bouncing upon Snow's smooth skin.

Before Ravenna's mind processed what was occurring, Snow had moved her arm back behind her and took hold of Ravenna's thin wrist. She slowly brought Ravenna's arm around her waist and held her hand in place with her own.

"Will you hold me?" Snow questioned in a whisper. Ravenna wasn't quite sure she heard the younger woman correct, but she took a chance anyway.

In place of a verbal response, Ravenna moved in closer and pressed her body fully against Snow. Her body molded into the younger woman perfectly while legs intertwined themselves around each other. Ravenna lowered her head to place a lingering kiss to Snow's exposed shoulder. She smiled at the goosebumps left in her wake and the small shutter released from the younger woman's body. Her grip tightened around her waist as she spoke.

"Goodnight my sweet. I hope your dreams are much kinder." She spoke as her lips brushed against Snow's smooth skin. She couldn't see it, but she was positive Snow was smiling.

From that night on, Snow never suffered through another nightmare. However, it probably had something to with Ravenna being there with her every night. They were each other's comfort and company and neither one minded that. They were content with just being with one another and at that moment, it was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
